Bienvenu à Randomia
by Marie-Aline de Randomia
Summary: Gawain (Irlande du Nord) Ne va pas très bien et son tendre et cher Ponpon (Japon) la bien ressentie, avec l'aide de Pinkie Pie il sauve la pauvre Gawain en détresse, hélas après un problème scénaristique il se retrouve dans l'étrange royaume de Rondomia attaquer par des Aquoi-Terroriste
1. La couleur des sentiments confuse

**Gawain** (Irlande du Nord) Ne va pas très bien et son tendre et cher Ponpon ( **Japon** ) la bien ressentie, avec l'aide de **Pinkie Pie** il sauve la pauvre **Gawain** en détresse, hélas après un problème scénaristique il se retrouve dans l'étrange **royaume de Rondomia** attaquer par des **Aquoi-Terroriste**

Cette fic est la suite d'une histoire d'une amie - s/12798006/1/Famille - Je me suis dit "Et si j'écrivais la suite pour que tout finisse bien" c'est comme ça qu'est née cette fic sur le couple très connu du **JaponxGawain** (Irlande du Nord) j'ai est rajouté aussi **Pinkie** l'histoire que ça reste logique. Certes l'ambiance change légerment… Mais je suis sûr que ça le fera ! J'ai aussi rajouter des **O.C,** mais on en reparlera plus tard, sur ceux **bonne lecture**.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La couleur des sentiments confuse de mon cœur briser par ton absence.**

C'était une journée normale au Japon, celui-y se bâter ans les aires contre une armée de poulpe-Super Saiyan. Il y méta tout sont énergie dans ce combat il devait coute de coute aider les magical girl qui c'était faite attaquait par c'est monstruosité

 **Magical girl 1** : Alllon-y Japon-San !

 **Magical girl 2** : Vous aller les avoir !

Soudain Japon ressente en lui une sensation d'désagréable ça choupinette Gawain avais des problèmes !

 _A Equestria_

 **Pinkie** : Regarde Rarity je vais manger se piment extrême fors ! *Mange le piment puis transpire* C'est…. CHAUDDDD *Sautes-en l'aire et détruire le toit*

 **Rarity** : …

Pinkie sauta tellement haut qu'elle survola le Japon.

 **Japon** : Ce poney qui vole pourrait m'amène jus'cas ma dulcinée *Il sauta sur Pinkie*

 **Pinkie** : AAAAAAAA Bonjour ! AAAAAAAAAA

 **Japon** : petit poney rose veut tu bien me conduire au pré de ma chatoun

 **Pinkie** : OkKKKKKKKKKKK

 **Magical girl 1** : JAPON-SAN !

 **Poulpe-Super Saiyan** : *Avance vers les Magical girl* Aaaaaa

 **Magical girls** : AAAAAAAAAAA

Japon et Pinkie survola le ciel à la recherche de Gawain ! Elle était couchée sur son lit a moitie mort.

 **Japon** : Vite vite Pinkie utile le crapegawin !

 **Pinkie** : Je savais que ça servirait un jour ! OK !

Il tuilière le grapegawin, attrapa Gawain puis partie dans le ciel

 **Japon** : Attend, mais Pinkie tu n'es pas un pégase

 **Pinkie** : Ah oui….

 **Japon/Pinkie** : ….. *Tombe* AAAAAAAAAA

Il tomberait dans une cité bien étrange

 **Pinkie** : AÏE….. *Se relève péniblement* ou somme-nous!

 **Personnage 1** : Ho mon dieu c'est n'importe de quoi vite appeler la reine!

 **Japon** : Ils on l'aire paniquer ! J'espéré que leur reine ne va pas croire à une attaque ou je ne sais quoi..

 **Gros Orque** : *arrive*

 **Pinkie** : *Agrippe Japon par le col et le secoues* c'est surement elle leur rein on est fichue elle va nous décapiter et après elle va jongler avec nos têtes

 **Personne 1** : voici notre Reine !

Le Gros Orque se tourne derrière lui une femme c'était accroché. Elle étais habiter d'une robe typique "de princesse" seulement elle était munie d'un blousent en cuire, de lunette de soleil, d'un foulard rouge vif, de mitaine et de bouse en cuire, ces cheveux étaient coiffés en chignon très désordonné , elle avait cependant une immense cape et une petite couronne nos héros compris qu'il avez à faire à la Reine des lieux.

 **Marie-Aline** : Salut les gars!

 **Pinkie** : Coucou !

 **M.A** : Je m'appelle Marie - Aline de Randomia, mais vu que c'est long on va die M.A l'histoire que ça sois moine chiant ! Et lui c'est Jacob

 **Jacob** : Coucou je suis un mec randome !

 **M.A** : Allons donc dans une pâtisserai

 **Japon** :Euh… Mais on vient de faire une chute d'environs 50 M on pourrait pas plutôt aller à l'hôpital ?

 **M.A** : Et moi tous les matins je fais une petite sotte de 20 m depuis mon lit et je vais bien !

 **Japon** : On s'en fou de vous, mon amie et inconsciente et…

 **Pinkie** : *chuchote a Japon* C'est toi qui es inconscient on dit jamais non à des gâteaux, COMPRIS ?

 **Japon** : …. OK mais c'est juste parque j'ais faim !

Tous se petit monde suivre Marie - Aline dans une pâtisserie

 **Japon** : Vous aviez vraiment des gouts bizarres ici ! Des gâteaux piment et wasabi, Parfum nocturne, Poulpe au romarin … c'est…

 **Pinkie** : *Saute dans tout coin* GENIALEEEE ! *Va vers le vendeur* vous avez des cupcake kumquat basilique citron meringue jaboticaba roucou nappage chocolat pistache ? Vous avez ? Vous avez ?

 **Vendeur** : Évidement!

 **Pinkie** : … *Saute en l'aire transperce le toi sans retomber* OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **M.A** : Il ne sons pas bizarres. Ils sont rondome ! Votre ami qui est complètement inconscient va bien ?

 **Gawain** : *Fait une consultions sur la banquette*

 **Japon** : Elle a connu des jours meilleurs

 **M.A** : Alors pour la ramener on à cas lui faire manger un gâteau qui va la soigner !

 **Pinkie** : AAAAAAAAAAA *Atterrie à côté de Japon * Des gâteaux pour soigner ! Je veux tout savoir sur votre médecine !

 **M.A** : C'est facile en met du beurre

 **Pinkie** : Mmm

 **M.A** : De la farine

 **Pinkie** : Mmm

 **M.A** : Hé beaucoup d'amour

 **Pinkie** : OUAAAA

 **Japon** : Pinkie elle dit sa pour plaisanter !

 **M.A** : Mais non voyons nous somme dans une Patisserie-Pharmasotique ! Pourquoi je vous aurais amené ici si non !

 **Japon** : Parque c'est rondome…

 **M.A** : À oui… *Tente un gâteau a Japon*

Japon redressa Gawain et lui mis un morceau de gâteau dans la mouche, c'est quand il l'introduit dans la bouche de Gawain que celle-ci ouvrier les yeux, nos amoureux se retrouver donc yeux dans les yeux dans une bulle de sentiment touche les doigts de Japon légèrement enfoncer dans la bouche de Gawain. À cet instant nos deux tourtereaux trouvés la scène intense incroyablement romantique avec un soupe d'héroïsme. Mais en vrai la scène était incroyablement gênante

 **Jacob** : Euh…. Vous ne trouviez pas ça un poil gênant

 **M.A** : On va dire que c'est l'amour….

 **Pinkie** : *En stresse* MAIS BON SANS MANGE LE GÂTEAU MANGE LE GÂTEAU ! MAAAAAAAAANGE LEEEEEEE GATEAU MANGE LE GATEAUUUUUU !

 **Gawain** : Je vais mieux.

 **Japon** : Je suis heureux.

 **Pinkie** : Evidement grâce au pouvoir du GATEAUUUU

Soudaine la porte s'ouvrier une personne entra après quelle que seconde d'observations nos héros remarqués qu'il s'agisse d'un manchot (on parle de l'animale, hein. Vous saviez ceux que l'on confond avec le pingouin. Mais on réalité les pingouins savent voler ! contrairement au manchot donc eux ou ça serait un peut galère galère !) il s'approche de la reine et commença à s'installer à coter d'elle.

 **M.A** : Ho Nils *Lui fait la bise* Comment ça va ?

 **Japon** : Elle vient de faire la bise à un manchot la…. ?

 **Jacob** : Hé salut gars *Lui fait un check*

 **Japon** : Il vient de faire un check à un manchot la…. ?

 **Pinkie** : C'est peut-être une coutume

 **Gawain** : Une explication s'y vous plaît ?

 **M.A** : Oui bien sûr, je vous présente Nils c'est le Chef de l'armée

 **Gawain** : Vous aviez laissé la sécurité nationale a un manchot… Je veux dire si on appeler sa manchot c'est pas pour rien…

 **M.A** : Oui mais il sait glisse sur le ventre donc ça va

 **Nils** : *Tente une lettre a Marie - Aline*

 **M.A** : *Ouvre la lettre légèrement stresser* a ouf j'ai crue padans un moment que c'était important…

 **Pinkie** : Qu'es que sais ?

 **M.A** : C'est juste une lettre de menace !

 **Jacob** : Encore les aquoitéroriste ?

 **Gawain** : Les aquoi…Quoi ?

 **Japon** : Hé ce n'est pas sensé être important… ?

 **M.A** : Mais non voyons ça fait des mois qu'il nous bassine avec ça en plus il fond plein de fautes quel manque de respect…

 **Jacob** : Ouais… Nous on ferait jamais ça…

 **M.A** : Ouias … Jamais…

 **Jacob** : Surtout dans un fic…

 **M.A** : Alors la…

Pinkie : Les aquoitéroriste se sont c'est personne insupportable qui nous éclabousse alors quand n'est même pas rentré dans la piscine ?

 **M.A** : Allons on peut pas être aussi inhumaine ! Les aquoitéroriste son des terroristes, mais seulement pour les parcs aquatiques… On ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi ! Et j'avouai que pour ça il gagne des points.

 **Japon** : Il y a un parque aquatique prés d'ici ?

 **Pinkie** : On y va on y vaaaa !

 **Jacob** : Oh oui l'aquoi-random !

Soudain une exploitons retentie y en pour conséquence de faire trembler les mur et vitre !

 **M.A** : Maintenait que votre amie et réveille ça voudrait pas d'aller visiter la ville ?

 **Japon** : On devrait peut-être visiter un bunker ?

 **Gawain** : Oh chérie tu à tellement de bonnes idées !

 **Japon** : Ho ma petite Rousstipéte !

 **Gawin** : Mon **Takoyaki**

 **Pinkie** : Vous avez des idées bizarres ! Moi je veux voir Randomia !

 **Gawain** : Moi j'aimerais bien rester en vie…

Marie-Aline tira nos deux amoureux et les traina à la sortie elle commence à les amenée vers le centre-ville

 **M.A** : Nous voici dans la partie historique

 **Gawain** : Mon petit sushi, on devrait vraiment parler de c'est tremblement et exploitons j'ai l'impétrions que ça arrive vers nous…

 **Japon** : Ne t'en fait pas chérie je sais quoi faire dans ce génère de situations !

 **Gawain** : Oh mon NINI tu es le meilleur

*Sore une pareille photo* tu à vu l'architecture ? C'est magnifique ! *Prend des photos*

 **Gawin** : Tu parles de quelles situations là ?

 **M.A** : À gauche on peut voir mon magasin de cactus préférait, a droit un magasin d'objet ohléolé

 **Japon** : C'est un sex-shop ? Sa devineresse intéresse…

 **Jacob** : Non c'est un magazine sur la corrida !

 **Japon** : Ah….

 **M.A** : Oh est la c'est mon cabinier de kiné et oui je suis aussi kiné !

 **Japon** : *prends une photo*

 **Pinkie** : Euh… Japon…

 **Japon** : Tu me remercieras quand tu auras mal au dos !

 **Jacob** : La on rabdomia se son no rabbin-viking

 **Gawain** : C'est original …

 **M.A** : Hé encore vous n'avez pas vu nos prêtres qui vol

 **Prêtre** : *Vol au-dessus d'eux* Je vol ! Je vol !

 **Japon** : Et on ne trouve ça qu'ici ?

 **M.A** : Oui ce n'est pas historiquement canon c'est pour ça.

 **Gawain** : Ha la la la spiritualité…

Soudain la ville trembla très fors à tel point que nos héros pardi l'équilibre

 **M.A** : *Essais de rester droite malgré son déséquilibre* Ce n'est pas parque la ville est attaquait que je vais arrêt de faire la visite ! Ici on à la boutique de beurre butter-fly …

 **Japon** : *Prende une photo avec difféculter*

 **?** : AAAAA je vous est eu!

 **M.A** : Oh Bandit-Ninja 1 ! Comment va votre problème au coqusie ?

 **Bandit-Ninja 1** : Hé vous devait respecter le secret médical!

 **M.A** : Hé alors vous attaques bien mon royaume!

 **Bandit-Ninja 1** : Oui… ben … Moi je suis le méchant OK?

 **Jacob** : Pouqruoi vous est ici? Vous ne devrez pas plus tôt attaque que le parc aquoitique?

 **Bandit -Ninja 1** : Ouais, mais n'y a personne.

 **Pinkie** : Ben évidemment on est en décembre il n'y à personne! Vous aurez du attaquer à un moment d'infulance par exemple en juin et…

 **Gawain** : *donne des coups de coude à Pinkie* Arret de leur donner des idées!

 **Japon** : Comment il on fait pour arriver ici? Vous avez pas une armé qui survielle la ville ?

 **M.A** : *Se retourne vers Nils* Nils?...

 **Nils** : *S'agite de façon offusquet*

 **M.A** : On en a déjà parler ce n'est pas parque tu n'as pas de bars que tu ne peux pas défendre le ville!

 **Pinkie** : Oui tu peux toujours glisser sur le ventre

 **Jacob** : Exatement!

 **Bandit -Ninja 1** : HHHHAAAAA qu'est-ce que ça fait de ne plus avoir de parc aquatique!

 **M.A** : Ben rien… on est en décembre donc on s'en fou… Mais vous pouvais le garder encore un peut si vous vouliez

 **Bandit-Ninja 2** : À ben c'est gentille!

 **Bandit-Ninja 1** : Mais non ta gueule! On ne vous le rendra pas!

 **M.A** : Pas de problème on n'a le temps du reprend avant l'été!

 **Jacob** : Et comme ça on fera des super fêtes!

 **Pikie** : OUIIIIII

 **Bandit-Ninja 1** : GRAAAAA vous l'aurez voulut!

Des Bandits-Ninjas saut sur Jacob et partitas avec lui

 **M.A :** Non JACOB!

 **Jacob** : NONNNNNNNN

 **Gawin:** À c'est donc à ça qu'il servait …

 **Japon** : bon ben a plus… *Prende un photo* Je lui donnerais en cadeau…. En fin s'il revient…

 **M.A** : Ça le rendra tellement heureux ce petit souvenir

 **Bandit-Ninja 1** : On ou empreinte de façon interimine se personnage secondaire afin de vous motiver un peu… Souvner vous de nous comme le king des ninjas!

 **Japon** : Toi le king des ninjas comment hose tu ?

 **Bandit-Ninja 1** : Quoi parque-toi tu t'y connais mieux ? Tu te crois né dans la terre des ninjas peut-être ?

 **Tous** : ….

 **Bandit-Ninja 1** : Je viens de mettre un blanc la non…?

 **Pinkie** : Bon vous où foutez sur la gueule ou pas?

 **M.A** : Pinkie?...

 **Pinkie** : Quoi…. Je veux voir se combat moi!

Japon se tourna sur lui-même quand il eut finir il se trouva en tenu de ninja. Il sauta au niveau de Bandit-Ninja 1 et lui mis un cout monumental Bandit-Ninja partie dans le ciel, avant de devenir une petite étoile dans celui-ci. Japon toucha le sol il re pivota et se retrouva avec ces habite normal.

 **Gawain** : Ouaaaa, je crois que j'ai joui…

 **M.A** : Vite il faut le retourner, il doit l'avoir amenée dans le parc aquoitique! Qui sera son sauveur ?

 **Pinkie** : Je sais je sais nous!

 **Japon** : Mais je devais prendre des photos… Vous ne vouliez pas le faire vous?

 **Gawain** : Ouais on n'a pas eu le temps de s'attacher de toute façon!

 **M.A** : Ouias mes moi j'ai des patients!...

 **Gawin** : J'ai la flemme de trouver d'autre argument donc on va dire… Oui

 **M.A** : Tenait cette carte *Le tente à Pinkie* j'ai un plan pour arrêt les bandits-ninjas , il a quelle que année un scientique travailler sur le parque aquoitique. Il devait trouver de nouvelles attractions, ces travaux fut très prolifiques, mais après avoir travaillé sur une centaine attractions il voulut crés l'attraction ultime!

 **Pinkie** : Oh non cette histoire est juste terrifiant!

 **Gawain** : Ouais bof…

 **M.A** : Pour sa dernière oeuvre il voulut re trailler sur ces attractions d'enfance les piscines à vague!

 _ **Sentifique**_ _: Oh la la j'adore les vagues!_

 **M.A** : Mais hélas pour lui il avait plus de place pour sa pinsine nous avons dond refusé son projet.

 _ **M.A**_ _: Désoler nous allons devoir refuser votre projet faute de place…_

 _ **Sentifique**_ _: NOOOOOONNNNN_

 **M.A** : Il nous demanda une dernière faveur, de le laisser la nuit pour crée sa dernière oeuvre il vous jura que celle-ci ne prendrait pas de la place nous l'avons donc laissais faire, ce fut une erreur…

 **Pinkie** : Quest qu'il a fait qu'est qui à fait!

 **M.A** : quand vous sommes allé voir son travaille nous avons constater qu'effectivement elle ne prénet pas de place il avait placer dans le bâtiment des commandes, il a avait tout simplement crée une machine a tsunamis !

 _ **Sentifique**_ _: Pourquoi avoir plusieurs pauvres vagues quand on peut on avoire une seule immense HAHAHAAHA_

 _ **M.A**_ _: Parque c'est très dangereux!_

 _ **Sentifique**_ _: Oui ben rien à foutre… AHAHAHAAHAAHAH!_

 **Japon** : Oh…

 **M.A** : Cette machine pouvait détruire toutes les Parques! Mais si vous la regelez bien elle pourrait tout simplement chasser avec les bandits-ninjas sans endommager le Parque!

 **Japon** : Votre plan et donc d'activer la machine ?

 **M.A** : Exatement! Mais dans un premier temps essais de vous infliger

 **Japon** : Ne vous en fait pas avec mes compétences de ninja j'y arriverais!

 **Gawin** : Oh, mon Okonomiyaki,tu es tellement entreprenet !

 **Pinkie** : Super on action Pinkie et sa bande! *Pare*

Gawain et Japon haussier des épaules est survire Pinkie.

* * *

Voilà J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir perdu! Pour les O.C

 **Marie-Aline de Rondomia** : A la base ça devait juste être un cosplay, je voulais mettre une robe victorienne, mais j'avais aussi envie de mettre la cape de la reine des neiges ( La grande violette) Oui j'aime bien les capes et c'est quand même bizarre vu que tout le monde trébuche dessus ou marche dessus. Enfin bref, l'histoire que ça reste coréent (lol) J'ais dit de ça serais le cosplay de Marie-Aline de Rondomia (Le nom Marie-Aline ça viens du fait quand j'ai eu l'idée j'étais avec des amies Marie et Aline que je salut en passent. Ha que coucou!) Ce cosplay est très parthique tu peux squatter d'autre groupe cosplays et dire "Non, mais je suis la reine du rondome donc si je vais avec vous c'est rondome donc ça va!" logique non? Et tu peux aussi faire n'importe vu que c'est la reine du rondome. Par la suite c'est devenu mon le nom de mon conte sur fanfictions ben oui comme ça mes histoires elle puisse être rondome !

 **Nils** : Il est inspirais du manchot général de brigade de La Garde royale Norvégienne. Nils Olav (Oui il existe c'est pas une blague vous pouviez cherchais) J'ais trouver le concept beaucoup trop beau je quand est la même chose en France! Le monde serait plus beau avec des manchots

 **Jacob** : Alors Jacob je vous expliquerais plus tard vu que la il est pas en super positions… mais sachait que l'idée viens des plusieurs sources Hidden City (Apli sur téléphone) Harry Potter Hogwarts (Apli sur téléphone) et de Rabbi Jacob (film) Donc je vous lèverais le mystère plus trad.

Ha oui aussi rabdomia ça vient de faute de frappe est vu qu'il avait randome de dans je l'est gardais et les rabbin-viking ça vient de coiffure d'une amie qui pouvait faire rabbin ou viking pratique.

Les aquoiterroristes viennent d'un délire à Aquoiland

Voilà une petite anecdote et vu des coulisses

Je vous laisse et vous attendre à la même heure pour le prochain chapitre bisous !


	2. Ton amour me brise le cœur, mais ça va

Durand le trajet Pinkie chercha le chemin de façon maladroite (il faut dire que tenir une carte avec des sabots c'est compliqué)

 **Pinkie** : Ha ce carte! Personnene pense jamais à l'ergonyme!

 **Gawain** : Pinkie où est passé Japon?

 **Pinkie** : *Se débat avec la carte* Il est derrière tu devrais le rejoindre le temps que je comprenne cette carte!

Gawain se dirigea vers son tendre, elle le retrouva à accroupie prennent des photos

 **Gawin** : Mon Ponpon que fait-tu ?

 **Japon** : Ho ma Roustipéte! Je cherchais quelle que chose de beau à photographie, mais rien ne rivalise avec ta botteur naturel

 **Gawain** : Ho Mon Ponpon tu sais comment me séduire

 **Japon** : Oui mais la vraie question et comment te rendre heureuse!

 **Gawin** : Rien que ta présence et **…** Ephorique!

 **Japon** : Moi je trouve ta présence… Érotique

Japon perna Gawain par la traille et la fie basculer dans c'est bars

 **Gawain** : Ohaaa Il me tarde de me faire prendre par un poulpe

 **Japon** : Non ma chérie… Par une armée de poulpe…

Leur lèvre se raprochaire petite à petite alors quelle commencer à se séfloré Pinkie venue de nul par. Un haire de fatigue et de folie se lisait sur son visage

 **Pinkie** : J'ai…. J'ai… Eu un problème *montre la carte déchiret* j'ai essais de négocier avec elle ! MAIS ELLE C'EST MONTÉ TELLMENT INCOMPÉTENTE! Au début je lui est juste expliqué, je vous le jurrrrrre! Mais elle ne voulait rien entendre! J'ai donc sévi, mais RIEN A FAIRE! Elle me juger…. Je suis sur quelle me critiques….

 **Gawain** : Pinkie tu es sur que ça va…

 **Pinkie** : Bien sûr *Bascule* AAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Japon** : On à une carte? Je penser quand suivais juste les panneaux… *Montre du doigt un panneau*

 **Pinkie** : QUOIIII *Se fige en plein mieux de son action*

 **Gawin** : *Ramace la carte* Pinkie c'est la mauvaise carte…

 **Japon** : Est tu la prends à l'envers

 **Pinkie** : *Toujour figé avec un tic à l'oeil* Ha….

 **Gawin** : Bon on y va?

 **Gawin/Japon** : *Parte*

 **Pinkie** : *Toujour figé* Ha….Ha…..

 **Gawain** : *Revient voir Pinkie s'arrêt quelle que seconde soupire et prend Pikie sur c'est épaule*

Après quelle que minute de marche nos amis trouver le parque aquoitique . Il était entouret de Bandit-Ninja, nos héros restés donc à l'écart à l'abri des regards. Gawain en profita pour déposer Pinkie.

 **Japon** : Que pouvons nous faire ma roustipéte?

 **Gawain** : On va d'abord s'occuper d'elle

 **Japon** : Ouaaa, tu es tellement intelligente

 **Gawain** : Ohaaa…. Tu me fais… Rougir… Ouaaa merci Pinkie c'est grâce à toi quand est arriver la!

 **Pinkie** (Toujour figé): *L'oeil de Pinkie commença à bouger par la suite elle reprit conscience de son corps toujours avec un aire perdu, puis elle reprend des mouvements normaux*, mais de rien, c'est normal en tant que chef d'équipe

 **Gawain** / **Japon** : *Se regarde*

 **Pinkie** : Voiyon comment nous allons réussir à renter… Je crois que j'ai une idée!

 **Pinkie** : Japon tu te placera près de l'entre, mais dans une zone stratégique! Et oui tu seras placé dans un angle mort, paraport à l'entré du parc! Tu mettras une pancarte proposent une photo contre un prix modéré!

 _ **Japon**_ _: Monsieur! Monsieur ! Qui voudra bien immortaliser l'instant ou il entra dans le parc aquoitique?_

 _ **Bandit-Ninja 2**_ _: OUAAAA sa tombe bien j'avais justement envie de garder un souvenir avant t'entré bosser!_

 _ **Bandit-Ninja 3**_ _: T'es bizarre mec…_

 **Pinkie** : Evidamnt nos deux pigeons ne se douterons pas qu'en prend leur photo Gawain surgira afin de les assommer avec un tron… Entier

 _ **Gawain**_ _: *surgie d'un buson est assomma les Bandit-Ninja*_

 _ **Japon**_ _: Ho ma chérie tu es tellement forte!_

 _ **Gawain**_ _: Il va manques un uniforme!_

 _ **Japon**_ _: et intelligente avec ça…_

 _ **Bandit-Ninja 4**_ _: Bas les gaz vous fait quoi par terre?_

 _ **Gawain/Japon**_ _: *Se regarde*_

 **Pinkie** :Hé la tu assommeras les derniers afin de lui dérobet ces vêtements comme ça on pourra enfin infiltre cette bande de mal autrui.

 **Japon** : Pinkie ça y est on aux uniformes sur nous pourquoi tu continues a dire le plan

on la déjà fait ça…

 **Pinkie** : *regarde c'est vêtement* A oui…

 **Le groupe s'approcha de l'entre un garde été positionner au guichet**

 **Gawain** : On y va ?

 **Garde** : Salut

 **Pinkie** : *Passe en sautaient* Coucou copine !

 **Garde** : Pff… Les stagiaires…

Le parc était envia de ninja nos héros commentaire à analyser le site afin d'établir un plan pour récupère le parc aquatique et botter le cul de bandit 1

 **Japon** : regarde il à un faux phare c'est surement la que ce plaque Bandit 1 ! *Prend une photo du phare*

 **Gawain** : Il aurait pu se s'installer dans le bateau pirate

 **Pinkie** : Je sais dans la cabane à glace ! *Sautillle* On y va on y va !

 **Gawain** : Plus tard ma petite barbe à papa

 **Japon** : Ho ma roustipéte comment allons nous faire il pourrais être partout

 **Gawain** : Ne t'en fait pas mon petite sushi nous trouverons Bandit 1

Une sonnerie retentie accompagne d'un "PAUSSSSE" les bandit-ninja s'équiperai d'une serviette de bain et courue vers la piscine à vague amènent au passage Pinkie Japon et Gawain. La piscine étais replie de bandit-ninja sur des bouée notre trio avais trouver une bouée abandonner au milieu de la piscine, ils avait réussi à se loger dans le trous. Bandit 1 se place en haut d'une structure servent de décor,

 **Pinkie** : Il est laaa…

 **Japon** : *Prend une photo de Bandit 1*

 **Gawain** : Mon Monjayaki?

 **Japon** : C'est pour nos retrouvaille avec Bandit 1

 **Pinkie** : C'est pas vraiment un souvenir t'on j'aimerai me rappeler

 **Bandit 1** : Sa y est mes frère nous l'avons ! Notre parque aquoitique rien que pour nous

 **Ninjas** : OAUSSSIIISSS

 **Pinkie** : OUIASSSSSS

 **Japon/Gawain** : ….

 **Pinkie** : Quoi ? L'ambiance est très prennent !

Bandit sauta dans la piscine munit de sa bouée. Les vagues commentaire à arriver, nos compères réussis tant bien que mal à rester dans la bouée .

 **Pinkie** : C'est génialllleeee

 **Japon** : Oui on s'amuse…

Gawain regarda dans la directions de Japon il étais tellement stoique c'est ce qui lui palisser, Japon regarda dans sa directions, il remarqua à quelle point elle étais belle, elle remarqua à quelle point il étais beau. Ils étais tout les deux propulser dans une bulle ou rien ne pourrais les déranger, oui absolument rien, rien ne pouvais les toucher plus rien exister aucun présence… Ce qui étais bizarre parque à la bas il étais serrais avec Pinkie… et oui à force de gigoter elle avais quand même réussi malgré elle a sortir de la bouées étroite elle coulée lamentablement a coter de nos deux tourtero qui n'avais pas remarquait se léger détaille. Une chance (façon de parler) les bandits-ninja remarqua son étais et alla la sauver. Ils quitterai donc la piscine et mis Pinkie à l'abrie.

 **Japon** : J'ais l'impressions d'avoir oublier quelle que chose

 **Gawain** : Quoi donc mon saumon ?

 **Japon** : Ça ne devait pas être important… Attend… Ou son passer tout les bandit-ninja ?

 **Gawain** : Et Pinkie ?

Ils avais deviner que quelle que chose c'étais passer on arrivent prés bandit agglutiner au bord de la piscine et vue Pinkie sur le dos la langue pendante a moitie dans les vape. A c'est donc ça qu'il avait oublier !

 **Bandit 1** : Laisser moi passet ! Une crinière rose et touffu, un pelage rose bonbon, une marque en forme de ballon ! J'ais l'impressions d'avoir déjà vu ça…

 **Japon** : Ho non…

 **Bandit 1** : Mais je sais pas du tout ou… En tout cas sa me donne la dalle !

 **Bandit-Ninja** : Sa dois encore être des stagiaire !

 **Bandit 1** : Surement vu son haire de débile ! Appeler Ninja-maître de stage, moi je vais bouffer

 **Ninja-maître de stage** : Bon aller les stagiaires venez avec moi

Gawain Japon et Pinkie Pie suivie le Ninja-maître de stage afin d'en apprendre d'avantage sur le lieux, ils étais accompagner autre ninjas surement des stagiaire. Tous se petite groupe s'arrêta au niveau d'un bâtiment. Japon on profita pour prendre un photo afin d'immortaliser se moment.

 **Ninja-maître de stage** : Nous allons commençais par un truc chiant et dangereux que l'on laisse au stagiaire

 **Pinkie** : On peut pas commençais par un truc facile plutôt…

 **Japon** : Sa serve donc à sa un stagiaire…

 **Ninja-maître de stage** : Votre mission sera donc de nourrir les requins

 **Gawain** : Pourquoi il y a des requins ici…

 **Ninja-maître de stage** : dois je vous rappeler que nous somme à Rondomia c'est assez claire non ?

Ninja-maître de stage ouvrir le bâtiment, à l'intérieure se trouver des aquariums remplie de requin

 **Ninja-maître de stage** : Vous devez monter sur c'est échelle bancale afin d'atteindre le haut d'atteindre la trappe en haut des aquarium , oublier surtout pas de refermé la trappe après. Qui veut commencer ?

 **Pinkie** : MOI MOI

 **Japon** : Euh… Pinkie tu est sur de vraiment vouloir le faire…

 **Gawain** : les sabot sa dois pas aider…

 **Ninja-maître de stage** : *Tente un agneaux mort a Pinkie* Bonne chance

Pinkie monta l'échelle avec difficulté avoir 4 patte des fois c'est pas pratique, Gawain et Japon tenais l'échelle pour que Pinkie garde l'équilibre. Apres quelle que minute de dure labeur Pinkie arriva enfin en haut, Japon montra se félicitations en parent une photo d'une Pinkie heureuse.

Ninja-maître de stage :Félicitations jeune fille mais vous avez oublier Agneau …

 **Pinkie** : Hé merde !

Une fois que Pinkie se retrouva en haut avec l'agneau mort, elle le jeta dans l'aquarium, avant de redescendre tout fière.

 **Japon** : Bravo Pinkie !

 **Ninja-maître de stage** : Félicitations vous avez tout fait bien, la partie au vous monter l'échelle la façon don vous avais lancer l' agneau, quand vous avais refermait la trappe…

 **Pinkie** : Euh… On parlent de ça….

 **Ninja-maître de stage** : ne me dit pas que…

 **Japon** : Oh mon dieu Pinkie retourne toi doucement…

Pinkie se retourna doucement avons de voir un requin volent derrière elle. A lala c'est requin de Randomia ! Pinkie Prenat c'est jambe à son cous et courue vers la sortie. Tous les autre partire. Pinkie courra tellement vite quelle couru sur l'eau, en fait c'est ce quelle penser avant de tomber d'un coup et compris quelle avais juste pied cependant les requin qui la suivie en volent, la motiva pour nager de vitesse affolent. Elle courra dans tout les directions alla même montre les toboggan a à l'envers, mais les requin réussir à la suivre, Pinkie en ressentir même avec un slip sur la tête. Japon avais décider qu'il en avait marre

 **Japon** : STOP ! INVOCATIONS

Des poulpes surgie et attrapa les requin Japon on profita pour donner le coup de grâce, Il rejoins Pinkie, les Bandit-Ninja se retourna vers eux

 **Bandit 1** : Attarder cette allure mais tu es…

 **Japon** : ( A il a du reconnaitre ma technique…)

 **Bandit 1** : Je te reconnais… Pinkie Pie !

 **Japon** : Hien…

 **Bandit 1 :** Toi l'héroïne de la prophétie

 **Pinkie :** A mais sa c'est dans une autre fic ! du même autre *Fait un client d'yeux au lecture*

 **Bandit** 1 : Ho tu parle de cette fic avec Graig et toi remplie de d'émotions et de bouleversement !

 **Gawain** : Hé l'auto tune ça va ?

 **Japon :** De puis quand c'est un univers étendu…

 **Pinkie :** Oui comme le MONDO univers !

 **Japon :** … géniale…

 **Bandit 1** : Je vais plutôt m'occuper de Japon dans cette fic…

 **Pinkie** : Trop le peur de se faire botter le cul à se que je vois…

Japon et Bandit 1 se retrouver en haut d'une structure, le combat fessais rage. Les deux se battais avec un chorégraphie incroyablement bien exécuter. Bandit 1 réussira à cependant à prendre l'appareille photo de japon obligent celui-ci à s'arrêter.

 **Japon** : Que fait tu avec ça ?

 **Bandit 1** : A ton avais… Si tu t'approche je casse ton appareille !

 **Japon** : NON J'ais tout les photos de ma Choupinette !

 **Bandit 1** : Tant pis t'es juste un touriste

 **Japon** : Non je suis juste un passionner !

 **Bandit 1** : *Casse appareille *

Japon tomba sur ces genoux désespérais, tout c'est jolie photos … Il aurais pu en faire d'autre mais cella étais tellement superbe de plus il avais pas l'habitude de sortie loin de chez lui sans il étais tout simplement perdu

 **Bandit 1** : Je t'es eu Japon !

 **Japon** : Non…. Pas ça….

 **Gawain** : Mon Ponpon !

 **Bandit 1** : Ahaha plus que le coup de grâce

Bandit 1 indiqua à ces homme de sortie son canon à eau et le l'activa sur Japon qui partie à des kilomètre vers le ciel

 **Gawain** : Ponpon !

 **Pinkie** : Euh… y à pas que sa qui m'inquiète moi… *Pointe les ninja du sabot*

 **Bandits-Ninjas** : *S'approche de Pinkie et Gawain avant de les plaque*

 **Bandit 1** : HAHAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAHAHA !

 **Pinkie** : Tu pense quand même pas nous faire peur avec ton rire diabolique !

 **Bandit 1** : Ta gueule l'otage !


	3. Dit moi juste des sentiments pimentais

Attentions dans ce chapitre sang, sexe et trahison… ou pas…

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Dit moi juste des sentiments pimentais**

Pinkie Pie et Gawain se retrouver ligoter dans le bureau de bandit 1

 **Pinkie** : Bon… On peut dire quand n'est mal barrer…

 **Gawain** : Vu quand est ligoté dans le bureau de méchant on va dire oui…

Un crabe arriva près de Gawain

 **Pinkie** : Super il va pouvoir nous aider

 **Crabe** : *continu à s'approcher de Gawain et lui coups… Ces vêtements*

 **Jacob (Ligoter avec elle)** : Oh mon dieu, c'est un crabe yuriste..

 **Pinkie** : Oh oui tu as raison. Attente, mais … attend…

 **Jacob** : Je suis tellement contant que vous d'être venu me cherchait !

 **Gawain** : Te quoi ?

 **Pinkie** : *Coup de coude a Gawain* Euh… Ben… Ouais ! évidemment ce n'est pas comme si on avait oublié … Mais alors la pas du tout

 **Gawain** :Exactement …

 **Pinkie** : Alors la pas du tout…

 **Crabe** : *Déshabille Gawain*

 **Pinkie** : Gawain t'es vêtements !

 **Gawain** : A oui…

 **Jacob** : Ne t'n fait pas Gawain j'ais du répulsif pour crabe !

 **Gawain** : Pourquoi tu as ça sur toi…

 **Jacob** : Ben ça peut toujours servir ! Il est dans ma poche, personne ne peut l'atteindre ?

 **Gawain** : Et quand ?

 **Jacob** : Ben la ….

 **Gawain** : Ha oui…

 **Pinkie** : Je peux essais !

 **Gawain** : Ben ouais dépêcher-vous la je suis presque en petite tenu en faite ! Et Japon n'est même pas la !

 **Pinkie** : J'suis presque !

Pinkie tenta de prendre le répulsif et la elle le fit glisse près des pieds de Gawain qui l'écrasa avec c'est dernière. Une épaisse bué se créa dans un exploitons produit par le geste de Gawain.

 **Gawain** : Bordaile c'est quoi cette bué

 **Pinkie** : *Laiche de la bué astérie sur c'est jambe*, Mais … C'est de la mayo !

 **Gawain** : Euh… Pinkie pourquoi il a du surimi par terre ?

 **Pinkie** : Oh mon non c'est Crabe ! *Se met a genou et pleur* CARRRBBBBB C'EST SI INJUSTE TOI QUI VOULAIS SEULEMENT VOIR DES FEMMES A POILE TOI QUI ÉTAIS SI JUSTE*Le manges* ET SI BON ET DOUXXXX

 **Gawain** : Doux du surimi ?... Et attente on est plus attaché ?

 **Pinkie** : *S'approche d'un morceau du répulsif* Oh c'est normale, lit c'est un répulsif à cabre, mais aussi à corde !

 **Gawain** : Ha ben oui c'est logique…

 **Pinkie** : Il a vraiment pensé à tout ce Jacob… Euh… Il est passé où… Oh non on la encore perdu ! J'e te promets que cette fois on ne te perdra pas ! … Enfin la on ta perdu… Mais cette fois on ne va pas oublier de te retrouver !

 **Gawain** : retrouvé ?

 **Pinkie** : Ben Jacob

 **Gawain** : Ha oui… Mais la on devrait peut être arrêter

 **Pinkie** : Qui Jacob

 **Gawain** : Ben non les ninjas

 **Pinkie** : Oui et puis ce n'est pas comme si on avait autre chose à faire

 **Gawain** : je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais vite re met des habits de ninja

Du coter de japon

 **M.A** :Ho un Japon qui vole !... Mais attende Japon sais pas voler ! OH NON JAPON ! *Court dans la direction de Japon*

 **Japon** : *écraser par terre* Aïe…

 **M.A** : JAPON ! JAPON ! Qu'est qui s'est passé !

 **Japon** : A quoi bon de faire un résumer les lecteurs savez déjà l'histoire !

 **M.A** : Tu as raison !

 **Japon** : Comment allons vous faire pour reprendre le parque aquatique ? Il on eux Gawain et Pinkie!

 **M.A** : Je ne vois qu'une solution ! NILLLSSS !

 **Nils** : *Arrive en courent*

 **M.A** : Nous allons de voire les attaquer ! Vite Nils rassemble l'armet !

Nils quassia puis repartie en courent quelle que seconde après il revins avec lui une arme de manchot qui essaie tant bien que mal de marcher.

 **Japon** : C'est ça votre armée…

 **M.A** : Ben oui tu voulais que ça soit quoi d'autre ?

 **Japon** : Vous aviez déjà gagné une bataille ?

 **M.A** : Ben non on ce n'est jamais battu tout cours ! On est pacifique !

 **Japon** : Vous êtes pacifique ok, mais vous êtes pas des hippie ! Ha…. Je ne suis pas sur qu'on va y arriver…

 **M.A** : Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu dis ça ! Hein Nils

 **Nils** : *Acquisse*

 **Japon** : Vous aviez des armes ?

 **M.A** : Des armes…?

 **Japon** : Oui des objets qui nous serviraient à attaquer comme des fusils

 **M**.A : Euh…

 **Japon** :…Des techniques de combat ?

 **M.A** : Il puisse donner des coups de nageoire !... Et de bec !

 **Japon** : Se son des NINJAS des NINJAS, il sache lancer des suriken, sauter d'arbre en arbre, manger les yeux fermes , tout faire les yeux fermer, je ne pense, pas quand puis les battre à coup de nageoire !

 **M.A** : Et de Bec !

 **Japon** : IL SACHE MANGER LES YEUX FERMES

 **M.A** : Ne me dit pas que tu préfères quand arrêt ?

 **Japon** : Non pas du tout… Mais ça serait mieux un plan B… On pourrait juste mimer une attaque et on douce on active la machine a tsunami !

 **M.A** : Pas bête … Seulement les ninjas save déjà quand va les attaquer on pourra pas les infiltre aussi facilement !

 **Japon** : Gawain et Pinkie son encore à l'intérieure !

 **M.A** : Tu as raison ! Je n'est cas utiliser mon don de psychique afin de communiquer avec Pinkie !

 **Japon** : De puis quand tu sais faire ça ?

 **M.A** : De puis que j'ai mangé ce truc bizarre

 **Japon** : Euh.. Peut-être…

Marie-Aline utilisa son pouvoir psychique afin de parler à Pinkie

 **M.A** : Pinkie, Pinkie tu m'entes !

 **Pinkie** : Marie-Aline ? c'est toi

 **M.A** : Oui c'est bien moi

 **Gawain** : Hein Pinkie ça va…

 **M.A** : Nous avons besoin de vous ! On va lancer une fausse attaque pour faire divertirons, vous deux vous irez activer la machine a Tsunami !

 **Pinkie** : OK tu peux compter sur nous !

 **M.A** : Bon faut que je file je te donnerais des renseignements au fur et à mesure! Bonne chance Pinkie !

 **Pinkie** : Gawain ! Marie-Aline va simuler une attaque nous en attendent on va activer la machine à tsunami !

 **Gawain** : …. D'acore… Mais tu veux bien expliquer ce qui s'est passé…

Marie-Aline arriva devant le Parque aquatique avec son arme de manchot

 **Bandit 1** : Alor comme ça tu penses pouvoir nous arrêter !

 **MA** : Exactement ! fait bien attention a ton coccyx! Malotru !

 **Japon** : Assez parler ma Gawain d'amour est entré c'est mure! A L'ATTAQUE !

Japon sauta pardessus les remparts du parque est s'attaqua au Ninja qui surveillait l'entré l'arme de Randomia en profita pour entré.

Dans le Parque aquatique Gawain et Pinkie s'approcha de poste de commande qu'il avait repérait plus tôt. Plus aucun Ninja n'était aux alentours, elle arriva facilement au poste.

 **Pinkie** : Vite où sont les commandes.

 **Gawain** : Attende Pinkie on peut voire Japon ! Si on active l machine il va emporter avec les autres et lui les tsunamis il aime pas trop ça !

 **Pinkie** : Sa y est j'ais trouver la commande ! Et hop on active les petits tsunamis gentille !

 **Gawain** : Attende Pinkie tu es sur de vouloir le faire maintente on attende au moins que Japon est hors danger !

 **Pinkie** : On a une mission !

 **Gawain** : oui c'est vrai seulement …

 **Pinkie** : Ho non Japon se fait attaquer par des requins !

 **Gawain** : Quoi !

 **Pinkie** : Ouf… C'est bon des dauphines sa venue aider Japon… Oh mon dieu les dauphines manger le requin !

 **Gawain** : Mon petit sushi !

 **Pinkie** : C'est bon des castors son venu aide Japon… OH …. MAIS QU'ES QU'IL FONT !

 **Gawain** : Si Pinkie il sont entraine de…. Bref finalement on devrais activer cette machine

 **Pinkie** :Ok mais ou est la clé ….

 **Gawain** : La clé….

 **Jacob** : *arrive en parachute et défonce la fenêtre* Pinkie je la clé !

 **Pinkie** : AAAAAAAaaaaaaa ! Jacob comment ta fait !

 **Jacob** : Es vraiment important !

 **Gawain** : Ben oui

 **Pinkie** : Je ne savez pas que tu étais une faciliter scénaristique !

 **Gawain** : Finalement tu est très pratique !

 **Jacob** : En parlera plus tard ! Le plus important c'est que j'ai la clé !*Mes la clé dans le trou*

 **Gawain** : attardé ! Japon et juste devant il va pas réussir à survivre à ça !

 **Pinkie** : je ne suis pas sur qu'il est survécu à l'attaque des castor de tout façon

 **Japon (de puis l'extérieure)** : Gawain ma chérie ! Nous avons plus le temps active la machine ne t'en fait pas pour moi ! *Donne une coup de point à un castor*

 **Gawain** : Comme tu le voudras mon petit poulpe au wasabi !

 **Jacob** : *active la machine*

Une énorme vague surgie de la structure elle emporta avec eux les ninjas les manchots de Randomia qui par habitude surfa sur la vague, une fois la vague passée les ninjas avis disparu avec hélas Japon introuvable aussi, alors que c'est ennemi dauphin requin et castor étais mourant par terre. Notre petit groupe sorta de la salle de commande pour cherchais des rescapé

 **Gawain** : PonPon Ponpon ! Ou es-tu ?

 **Japon** : Je suis là ma chérie !

Japon chevauchait un requin volant dans les airs, il attire

 **Gawain** : *Lui saute au cou* PonPon Ponpon !

 **Japon** : Vine ma chérie allons faire un tour de requin comme on en à toujours rêver !

 **Gawain** : Oui je le veux !

 **Japon/Gawain** : *S'envole sur le requin*

 **Jacob** : Où est Marie-Aline ?

 **MA (Dans les aire)** : Je suis la !

 **Pinkie** : Vous savez voler ?

 **MA** : Évidement je suis la rein de Randomia ! *Atterrie*

 **Pinkie** : Maintent que la guerre et fini et quand na repris le parc aquatique ça vous dirait de faire la …. Fête !

 **MA** : Allons-y !

Marie-Aline calqua des doigts et le parque fut médiatement décoré pour l'événement, le peuple de Randomia était venu du royaume pour la fête.

 **Jacob** : C'est cool on a repris le parque aquatique , mais je vous rappeler quand est toujours en décembre

 **M.A** : Pas de souci Soleil

 **Soleil** : Oui ?

 **M.A** : Tu veux ben revenir le temps de la fête ?

 **Soleil** : OK

 **M.A** : Oui j'ai des bons contacts

 **Pinkie** : Trop bine ! Marie-Aline vient on doit danser ! *Prend Marie-Aline est l'amené sur la piste de danse*

 **MA** : Pinkie tu va voire comme je sais me déhanche !

 **Pinkie** : Pas mal, mais je suis sur que tu c'est pas faire ça *se mette sur une patte et tourne*

 **M.A** : Ouaaaa, mais moi je sais marcher sur les mains !

 **Celestia** : Bonsoir je me présente Celestia princesse d'Equestria!

 **MA** : Bonsoir princesse vous vouliez des cupcake jaboticaba, durian, kiwano, ramboutan nappage ciboulette ?

 **Pinkie** : Moi j'en veux moi j'en veux !

 **Luna** : Je vais te lasse à t'es affaire… *S'envol*

 **Celestia** : Luna….

 **M.A** : Ou vous préfériez regarder nos gogos danseur

 **Bandit 1** : *Danse dans une cage* tu me le paieras Marie-Aline tu me le paieras !

 **M.A** : Ouais ben pour l'instant je te vois pas beaucoup bouger !

 **Bandit** : Pfff *Se remet à danser*

Sur le requin

 **Gawain** : Ouaaaa je paysage et magnifique !

 **Japon** : Pas aussi magnifique que t'es yeux

 **Gawain** : Ho Ponpon tu sais me séduire !

 **Japon** : Profitant que nous sayons en plein milieu de la Lune pour nous ambrasse !

 **Gawain** : Tellement romantique

 **Japon/Japon** : *S'ambrasse de façon peut romantique*

 **Requin** : *Lève les yeux au ciel*

Notre couple revint aux Parques aquatiques

 **Gawain** : Ouaa l'ambiance à changer

 **Pinkie** : *Avec plein de gâteux sur le visage* vous savez pas se que vous avez manquait !

 **Japon** : Buffer à volonté apparemment

 **M.A** : *avec plein de gâteux sur le visage* comment vous avez deviné

 **Japon** : Attarder je vien de penser dans la chapitre 1 nous nous avais parlez de rabbin-viking et de prêtres qui savez volez Pourquoi on leur à pas demander de nous aider pendants l'attaque du parque ? Sa aurais étais plus efficace qu'un armer de manchot !

 **M.A : Ho crotte j'ais complètement oublier !**

 **Prêtres** : *En volent* C'est sur que ça aurais pu être pratique !

 **Japon** : ….

 **Gawain** : Hoaaa Ponpon tu as vu ce gogos danseur !

 **Bandit1** : Vos gueule !

 **Japon** : Cette d'endroits est tellement bien animer que ça me fait chaud au cœur seulement je sens de la tristesse dans tes yeux

 **Gawain** : Si seulement ce n'était que mes yeux… Je pense à mes frères qui sont en détresse… Quelle bande de boulets

 **Japon** : C'est vrai que nous n'avons rien trouvé pour les aider …

 **Jacob** : Ho Gawain je savais pas que tu avais des problèmes avec des frère… J'aurais bien voulu d'aider

 **Gawain** : C'est gentil, mais je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais faire, il faudrait un miracle…

 **Jacob** : Oui est tous se que j'ai trouver se son ces 7 boules avec des étoiles dessus !

 **Japon** : Attende répète

 **Gawain** : Finalement je t'aime bien toi

 **Japon** : Super on à cas invoquait shenron !

 **Gawain** : On pourra lui demander de sauvais ma famille !

 **M.A** : Pas besoin de l'invoquait il est juste la

 **Shenron** : Je veut bien exaucer votre vœu, mais avant je finit mon cocktail !

 **Japon** : parfait !

Notre couple se prépara à partirai chez Gawain

 **Pinkie** : Vous partiez déjà ?

 **Gawain** : Oui tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

 **Pinkie** : C'est gentil, mais je rentre avec Celetia et puis j'ai envie de profiter encore un peu de la fête !

 **MA** : *parle dans un haut-parleur* vite tout le monde à la piscine à gâteaux !

 **Pinkie** : TROPPPP BIEN ! *Coure vers la piscine*

 **Gawain** : Merci petit poney à la crinière à barbe à papa

 **Shenron** : J'ai fini on peut y aller et puis Polunga et trop bourré

 **Polunga** : Hé la je lui dis t'as des sacrées boulle dit moi ! Des boulle de pétanque HAHAHA !

 **Gawain** : Oh oui c'est gênant la…

 **Shenron** : Vite monter sur mon dos avant qu'il commence à nous parlait !

Notre couple monta sur le dragon, Shenron s'envol afin d'avoir un vu panoramique sur le parque

 **Gawain** : Au revoir Marie-Aline merci pour tout !

 **M.A** : De rien revenez nous voir bientôt

 **Japon** : On reviendra !

Shenron les conduit à bon port

 **Japon** : Merci Shenron à présente expose notre vœux

 **Gawain** : Je veux que ma famille retrouve la joie et la bonne humeur !

 **Shenron** : Vœux exposé*Disparait*

 **Artur** : OAAAA la vie est géniale !

 **Carwyn** : Oui allons courrier dans les périe !

 **Gawain** : Vous aller bien je suis tellement contant !

 **Artur** : Evidement la vie c'est géniale !

 **Alasdair** : Ouaaa c'est ton chérie il est trop beau !

 **Carwyn** : J'espère que vous aller vous marier !

 **Gawain** : Je crois qu'il t'aime bien !

 **Japon** : Ils aime beaucoup trop de chose…

 **Artur** : Tien prendre cette pâquerette le représente notre amour !

 **Alasdair** : Venez on va se promener dans l'aire fraiche

 **Gawain** : Bon ben on est partie

Tous se petite monde se tenant la main et s'éloignant vers leur nouvelle vie

Voilà c'est fini ! Oui c'est triste on sais…

J 'espère que vous avez apprécié cette épopée ! Pour se qui se demande du viens Jacob ça commence dans le jeu Hidden city (applications sures mobiles) au début t'arrives tranquille avec ton pote Jacob puis la BAM ! il se fait enlever par des ombres bizarres alors la tu de dit "Vite je dois le cherchais ! Je te retrouverais Jacob" et deux minutes plus tard tu cherches des chocolats pour une sorcière… En gros ta quête principale c'est de cherchais ton pote, mais ta tellement de quête secondaire que ton pote tu l'oublies complètement ! On à vu ça dans avec ton frère que tu cherches pas est qui s'appelle aussi Jacob donc ça vient d'un délire avec ça, sur ceux petite penser pour tout les Jacob ! je me demandais sa vous plairais une autre fic avec les même OC ?

Sur ceux je vous dis à plus pour de nouvelles histoires avec toujours plus de rondom et de Pinkie Pie !


End file.
